


Full Circle

by embulance



Series: Leave Series [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biblical References, Blood, Dead Characters Don't Always Stay Dead, If something horrible can happen it probably will, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Memory Loss, Mild Gore, Multi, Murder, POV Second Person, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence beyond that of Canon-Typical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've lived this week hundreds of times. Time to break the cycle. Let's survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fucked up shit. Let me tell you now, for all Kazuya’s good intentions, he’s gonna do some horrible things. Some of them may be justifiable (though still horrible). Others… will be purely selfish. It’s not my intention to make Kazuya a villain. But he’s by no means a good guy. Also note that this is not a story for the squeamish or faint of heart.

This was week 371. This week, you’d chosen to follow Amane’s route and become the Messiah, just as Cain had suggested. You were not truly interested in becoming the Messiah, not when following God still resulted in God choosing to punish you with this never-ending cycle.

But that was neither here nor there.

You’d decided become the Messiah this week for a very specific purpose, and you had to get the information you were here for. This information would end the years of reliving the same week over and over. This information would help you break the cycle.

You were here to gain truth-- you knew there was a huge risk in this. Perhaps, God may even strike you down for this.

How interesting.

With that thought, you turned to face Amane, Atsuro, Yuzu, and the rest of your group, a dangerous look lighting your eyes as you tapped something on your COMP.

“Kazuya?” Atsuro questioned, confused.

You laughed darkly, and activated the program Naoya had added to your COMP. “Sorry, Atsuro, Kazuya died a few years ago. All that’s left now is Abel.”

You almost felt bad when you saw the horrified look on his face as he, along with the rest of your ‘teammates’, fell unconscious. You tied up Amane before setting a barrier up around the rest to protect them. That was the extent of your mercy, most of it gone with years of struggle and battle and death.

You dragged the maiden of the Shomonkai away, uncaring that you were likely hurting her as you yanked her across the pavement.

 

* * *

 

You brought Amane back to Naoya’s apartment, just as you’d both planned the week before.

Pleased with your actions, your brother grabbed your chin and crushed his mouth to yours in a rough kiss. You dropped your prisoner to pull him closer. Teeth clashed together, and Naoya, your beloved Cain, bit your bottom lip harshly. The metallic tang of blood filled your kiss, only serving to fuel your desire and it was obvious in the way you practically melted against the other man.

Cain looked delighted with this turn of events, at least until he saw the maiden on the ground and was reminded of why you were here.

“Kazuya, my dear brother,” he murmured, pulling his mouth from yours. “As much as I am enjoying this, I’m afraid we forgot our guest.”

You sighed, wanting to continue, but Naoya was right, of course. “Very well, Cain. I will handle her while you prepare the next phase of our plan.” You stooped down to grab the rope and lift the maiden enough for you stand up straight again as you smirked and added, “Don’t think we won’t be continuing this later.”

“I’d expect nothing different, Abel.” Naoya replied easily as he left, throwing one last statement over his shoulder. “Have fun with the angel and her guardian angel, brother.”

Now alone, you set to preparing the room for her awakening.

 

* * *

 

You had the maiden tied up tightly in a kitchen chair and waited patiently for her to wake. It did not take long; Amane soon stirred fitfully in her bonds before fully awakening. She quickly realized the situation she was in, and struggled for a few moments before realizing that she could not free herself.

You leaned in close to her face and she jerked back as far as she could in her bonds, seeming disgusted. “Abel,” she intoned, and you knew immediately that this was Remiel speaking.

“Perfect,” you cooed. “Remiel, servant of God, tell me; will I have to torture poor little Amane to get the information I need? Or will you simply tell me what I want to know and spare your poor vessel?”

“Remiel and I will never give into you, Abel,” Amane hissed.

You laughed, and Amane flinched away. “Good, then I will get to have some fun.”

You knew you could break her; you were patient and you had time. Armed with Diaharan, Agidyne, and Ziodyne, you could cause plenty of damage, over and over again. And if frying her and burning her alive wasn’t enough, well, Naoya had a very nice set of kitchen knives and you were sure Amane didn’t need all of her fingers.

“Are you ready, angel?” You murmured. Before either the angel or maiden could respond, you were already casting Agidyne and watching disinterestedly as her hands were ignited.

Amane-- for you knew Remiel had retreated, leaving the girl to take this pain on her own-- screamed, thrashing in her bonds. You stopped, and looked on coldly as she slumped against the chair, sobbing quietly. Her hands were a raw, angry red, in some places the skin was charred away, gray and black. It was revolting, one of the worst things you’d seen in all the time you’d been in the lockdown, but you just picked up one of her painful-looking hands, studying it closely.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” You murmured softly, looking almost apologetic. “You know, I can make it stop hurting.” Your voice was sweet and soothing, but the hard glint in your eyes betrayed you. “All you have to do is answer my questions, angel.”

Amane doesn’t respond; she just continues to lie limp against the chair. You shake your head sadly, as if to tell her that this is all her fault. And then you let loose with Ziodyne, managing to maintain it in a steady stream, pouring from your fingertips to Amane’s body. The maiden arched out of the chair, only held in place by the ropes, mouth open in a silent scream.

You abruptly cut the flow of magic off, feeling a touch drained from keeping the magic flowing continuously, so you summoned Metatron and watched callously as he broke her arm under your command. Blood wine allowed you to recover some lost energy, and you sip at the blood as you look over to the broken young woman.

“Speak, maiden, or do you want more?” You laughed as you wipe some blood from your lips.

Amane shook her head, gasping for air. “You haven’t broken me yet, Abel, though it seems Cain has broken you.”

“Very well then, Remiel,” You said, looking at the angel as though he is a naughty child and you the disappointed parent. “On Amane’s head be it.”

You pick up one of the kitchen knives Naoya has so graciously provided you with. “Let’s begin.”

 

* * *

 

You cast Diaharan again, somewhat impressed by its ability to reattach extremities. “I can do this all day, Remiel,” You purred, taking Amane’s hand and lopping off on of the newly reattached fingers, unconcerned by the fresh spray of blood that splattered your face and clothes.

“I must give in; Amane can take no more,” the angel finally says, sounding tired and defeated.

You grinned triumphantly. “Thank you, Remiel,” You paused, wiping Naoya’s knife off on Amane’s clothes, ignoring the way the maiden flinched. “So tell me, how much warning does God have to before he restarts the ordeal?”

“I know what you wish to do with this information, Abel, and it will do you no good! He will take your memories--” The angel’s voice tumbled out in a rush.

You quickly cut in, saying, “You’re taking too long, so perhaps I should change my tune… Which one should I take this time? Your thumb, perhaps?”

“I will not--” The angel cannot hold back a cry of pain as you swiftly severed the thumb.

You smiled. “Wrong answer, Remiel.” Now, you took the knife through her index finger. “Try again. How many days?”

“He will take your memories,” Remiel repeated quickly. “You won’t remember; you have wasted your time and hurt Amane for nothing! He will punish you for this--”

You took off the next finger now with an impatient sigh. “I do not fear God. Try _again_ , Remiel. How many days?”

“Seven days,” the angel forced out, sounding downcast.

This had been the angel’s last chance to sway you to the side of the Lord and he had failed and you knew it. You had broken an angel. You were prepared for God to lash out at you for your choices and you were not afraid. “Thank you for your assistance, Remiel.”

“Release me, now!” Remiel cried. “I have given you your information; you have no reason to keep me here!”

“Release you?” You questioned. “Why? So you can tell God what you have done? Don’t worry, Remiel; I am sure he already knows. But, if you want your freedom so much, I suppose I can grant your wish.” You drove the knife into Amane’s stomach forcefully, watching as the angel groaned in pain. “There, you’ll be free of this human body soon.”

You ripped the blade out with a cruel twist of your wrist and tossed it into a corner carelessly, leaving the maiden to bleed out while you went to find your brother. You had unfinished business to attend to.


	2. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the dialogue here is lifted from the game itself, but there will be some major deviation from canon yet again very, very soon. Oh, and a lot of the next chapters are gonna be kinda mean to Yuzu. I love her, but Kazuya just isn't terribly fond of her. 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates; I've been unwell. I'm still doing badly; I don't think I'll post very often, but I have some written that I just need to type when I can bear to look at the computer screen. Thanks for your patience, guys.

You woke up to the sound of your phone ringing, and a nagging feeling that you were missing something important. Yawning, you picked up your phone and answered it. “’Suro, what do you need this early?”

“Oh, Naoya’s called us all out into town. Come on and meet me and Yoohoo in Shibuya, yeah? I bet Naoya’s got something really important to talk about…”

Sensing that Atsuro was about to begin another ~~frustrating~~ spiel about your ~~brother~~ cousin, you quickly cut him off. “Okay, I’ll see you soon, gotta get ready. Bye, Atsuro.”

You don’t give him a chance to start back up before you hang up; you just pull yourself out of bed with a sigh as you snap your phone closed.

You know you’re missing something important… if only you could remember what it was.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Atsuro waves his arms energetically as he calls out to you. “Kazuya! Over here! Is everything good?”

“Yeah,” you smile at your friend as you try to mask your confusion at how familiar everything feels. You had this overwhelming sense of familiarity with this situation that you just couldn’t seem to shake off and you _hated_ it.

As you were lost in your thoughts, Yuzu arrived and argued a bit with Atsuro while you did your best to tune the pair out, preferring to ponder on just what the hell was happening to your mind. You could not think of a single moment in your life where Naoya had ever called Atsuro before you, and you’d be hurt if it wasn’t so strange—and so familiar for some reason that you’re still unable to figure out.

“Aw, Naoya stood us up?” Atsuro whined, effectively dragging you out of your thoughts by bringing up your ~~brother~~ cousin.

You tuned your friends out again. Why did you feel like you no longer belonged, like you were older and wiser and a part of something bigger than the silly arguments of a couple of _children_.

“We can’t look inside of them,” Yuzu states.

“Just remove the lock,” you mumble absently, waving a hand dismissively.

“Heh heh, that’s right! Good thing I brought my laptop along,” Atsuro declares as though he doesn’t carry his laptop everywhere already. The boy connects a COMP to his laptop and starts typing furiously.

“Huh!? H-hey, Atsuro! What’re you doing?” Yuzu’s bewildered face was mildly amusing for some reason you couldn’t place your finger on. This strange feeling was really getting on your nerves…

“Heh heh, what does it look like I’m gonna do?” Atsuro doesn’t glance up from his laptop once as he cackles. “I’m gonna hack this folder wide open.”

Somehow knowing Yuzu was about to protest ( damn this feeling to hell ), you quickly interrupt. “It’s fine, Yuzu. Come on, let’s just walk around and let Atsuro do his thing. He’ll call us soon enough.”

“Yeah—wait, what?” Shaking his head, Atsuro nods. “Yeah, here.” He gives you one of the COMPs— _your_ COMP, you think possessively. Before you can really question the feeling, it passes just as suddenly as it arrived.

Noticing the other two checking their emails, you do the same, finding yourself unsurprised. Everything is happening just as you rememb—what exactly are you remembering? It seems so blurry all of a sudden, tangible memories suddenly crumbling to dust in your hands, leaving you confused and stuck with the same unexplainable feeling of familiarity.

“At around 16:00 in Shibuya-ku Aoyama, a man… will be killed!?” Yuzu reads aloud, sounding horrified. “He’ll be attacked by some carnivorous beast… What kind of news is this? That’s so creepy.”

You shrugged, answering, “It’s just the news,” and to you, it’s so familiar that that’s really all you can see it as.

“Huh!? No, it’s totally freaky,” Yuzu argues, and you’re suddenly struck with the realization that you should be uncomfortable with this news too. “And the way it’s so casual makes it even freakier.”

“It also said there’d be a blackout today… What is this?” Atsuro sounds more thoughtful than you’ve heard him in awhile; he always did enjoy a good mystery—you’d forgotten that about him. “It says it’s today’s news… but none of this has happened today. Why would Naoya put a lock on this?” Suddenly, he perks up. “Ooh, maybe it’s code for something!” Deep in thought, the brunet mutters to himself. “Aoyama, Aoyama… Hmm.. Naoya’s place is near there, but is that important?”

Growing frustrated by both your lack of insight and your friends’ lack of remembrance ( but what are you wanting them to remember? you can’t remember, either ), you say, “Atsuro, Yuzu and I are going to leave now while you do this, okay?”

“Okay,” Atsuro replies distractedly. “Oh, you can take the COMPs. Some of their functions still work, so you might as well check them out. See you later, okay?”

“I bet it’s just a prank,” Yuzu snaps as Atsuro leaves the area. “Atsuro’s always acts like such a kid with stuff like this!”

You want to remind her that she acts like a child all the time, especially when you and Atsuro need her not to but you can’t remember when you and Atsuro needed her to be calm and you also know that you can’t afford to have her running off just yet—you don’t want to ruin everything you and your brother worked so hard—but you don’t have a brother… Memories slip just out of reach once more and you shake your head to clear it as Yuzu speaks again.

“Um… What should we do, Kazuya? Why don’t we wonder around until Atsuro’s done?”

With that said, you and Yuzu also vacate the area.

* * *

 

It was 16:30. You and Yuzu had wondered to Omotesando. Yuzu was babbling about how fashionable Omotesando was, and you were pretending to listen by nodding in all the right places. A part of you longed to wrap your fingers around her throat and _squeeze_ until she gasped desperately for air you’d never let her hav—

“Hey, do you think I stick out like a sore thumb here?”

“No,” you lie through your teeth. “You fit _right_ in.”

“No way, really? Aww, thanks!” She squealed before continuing her irritating babbling. Just when you were about to completely tune her out again, she asked for the time.

“Is something wrong?”

Yuzu sighed, answering, “I was just thinking about that email in the COMP. You know, the one about something being attacked by a carnivorous beast? It said the attacked happened in the Aoyama area, right? And it’s about the right time, too.”

At that moment, several police cars sped down the street, sirens wailing.

“Those police cars… they’re heading towards Aoyama… There’s no way it could be true, right?” She paused, looking thoughtful. “Naoya’s apartment is in Aoyama, right? Shouldn’t we… go check it out?”

Your heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing ~~your beloved Cain~~ Naoya. “Let’s go, then.”


End file.
